An ever recurring problem is caused by the fact that an applicator heavily charged with cosmetics mass prevents air from flowing into the storage container during the withdrawal of the applicator from the cosmetics supply, because the cosmetics applicator and its charge provide an almost air-tight seal against the wiper lip. Thus, a negative pressure builds up in the cosmetics storage container which collapses abruptly once the distal end of the applicator, i.e. the end facing away from the handle, has passed the wiper lip. The abrupt collapse of the negative pressure causes a loud noise which, onomatopoetically, can be described as a “pop”. This noise is often perceived as being in conflict with the high-quality visual and haptical design of the cosmetics unit. In this case, what is even more annoying is the fact that the sudden pressure equalization not infrequently leads to clearly perceptible drops of the cosmetic squirting out of the region of the cosmetics storage container close to the opening, or to the distal end of the applicator being overcharged with mascara mass, preventing a neat application.
In order to remedy this, various solutions have been proposed in the past. These solutions all tend to go in the same direction—smaller gaps or openings in a lateral region of the wiper and/or interruptions in the wiper lip itself are provided which form a sort of “bypass”, which ensures that air is able to continuously flow into the cosmetics storage container, so that no or only a small negative pressure is able to build up. However, the problem is that it is difficult to ensure that the smaller gaps, openings or interruptions really do not get congested with cosmetic mass depositing in front of or behind the wiper, possibly drying there, as a consequence of multiple withdrawal and reinsertion of the cosmetics applicator, which is almost never completely discharged.
In view of this, the invention is based on the object of providing a wiper, or a cosmetics unit provided with the wiper, which permanently exhibits a reduced tendency for noise development and/or squirting upon withdrawal of the applicator, or which relieves the applicator of excess cosmetic at the distal end.